Talk:Seddie/@comment-4730219-20121113182658
BEWARE VER VERY LONG!!! but plz read =) Heyy Guys!! Okay as we all know, sadly there isn’t much time left. I don’t know if you guys remember this but one of the best things that we ( SEDDIERS) used to to was those really weird and random questionnaires/ surveys. So though as there’s few days left, to make a final one before the end. ( Gosh that feels so weird to say… the END lol) for 3 reasons. 1)So that we know who is still on and 2) so we can know more about our seddie family... Who know I might the same as u! 3) Well just to a GREAT FUN TIME AGAIN!!! Soo… Here goes nothing … Q1) Name, Age and Gender. (If u don’t want to give out ur actual age then u can say age groups e.g 10-15 , 16-18 etc) My Name is Gemma , I am 14 and a GIRL!!! Q2) Where ya from?? '''I live from Reading, England but originally from Goa, India <3 I AM A PROUD BRITISH-INDIAN =) '''Q3)Can u Do Gangnam Style? ( Horse dance) NO! Q4)Fav Films??(English)à Marley and Me, All HP movies, Hunger games, Aliens in my attic, Mean Girls, Scott Pilgrim vs. The World and 2012.(Hindi) à All Golmaal films,Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham , Kal Ho Naa Ho, Mohabbatein , Kuch Kuch Hota Hai Badshah and Ra.One ….yeah basically anything tha t has Shahrukh Khan (SRK) <3 Q5) OKAY BE HONEST HERE!! …Films that u HAV cried in!!....Marley and Me,Titanic, Never Let Me Go Kabhi Khushi Kabhie Gham, Kal Ho Naa Ho, Kuch Kuch Hota Hai…..Well at least im honest <3 Q6) What is your Favourite Fruit.? Orange!! Q7)Favourte characher in order: Sam Freddie Spencer and Gibby Tie Carly…..-> Okay here me out okay. I just find it very annoying when Carly gets EVRERTHING like in iGot A Hot Room .her room got burned down and immdeatily got it recovered. In real life it would take arounf 2 months to get it done and I hate when she asked sam why did that senior txt her instead of carly in iStage an invention, that was just selfish! BUT ITS MY opinion Okay? Moving On.. Q8)The Annoying Orange or Fred? THE ANNOYING ORANGE DUHH!!! Q9)What ever u chose in Q8 ( the annoying orange for me then) VS Spice Girls!?? '''SPICE GIRL!! HI – CI – YA – HOLD TIGHT! '''Q10) Hobbies?? Art, Swimming/Running, Shopping ( I’m a girl, geez) and Talking to U GUYS <3 Q11) Fav Episode, that isn’t in seddie arc ? I think fo me its either iPie or iO we U or iWas a Pagent Girl. Q12) Whatever u sed in Q9 VS Parrots?? '''That’s hard but parrots have the egde for me <3 '''Q13) Whatever u sed in Q12 vs Angry Birds? '''Parrots '''Q14) How do u spell Sam’s favorite word…. Chiz Or Chizz? I think Its Chizz Q15) Fav. Guilty Pleasure YouTube Video? Mann it has to be’Charlie bit my finger’ aww bless that child --> <3 Nearly there Folks.. Q16) Gangnam Style or The Macarena ? The Macarena Q17)Will u watch Sam & Cat and Gibby? I think I’ll watch the pilot episode of Sam and Cat. And if I like it then I’ll become a fan but if I don’t then I’ll watch just few epsodes on a genral basis. Gibbys im not sure. If im honest, I think both shows would end up as a flop because many shows hav made spin off and they just don’t connect with the puplic, Dan really should of known this. AND FINALLY THE LAST QUESTION.. THE QUESTION THAT WE ALL WANTED TO READ… U READY HERE IT GOESS…… Q18) Spaggeti Tacos or Meatballs Or Fakcakes ORRR Fatshakes?? Tough Question, Very Though, Ummmm Hummm Ummmm… A Million Ummms And Hummms Laterr….. Hummm Ummmmm….. GUESS THIS QUESTION WILL NEVER BE ANSWERD!! Well, Finally that’s all folks. Around 700 words in like 20mins. I hope this englighted all of u and I am happy I have done this<3 Do you Think i shud post this inother ships sites like cibby. Just to enlightened their mood? Anyway, can believe thats its ending. Maybe somenone on twitter can set up a trend <3 Maybe seddie isnt endgame maybe it is. But for all i know Seddie is endgame in my heart<3 <3 I LUV U GUYS <3 <3